


перепад напряжения

by named_Juan



Series: jaywalkers/Беспечные пешеходы [22]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 15:03:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14381160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/named_Juan/pseuds/named_Juan
Summary: — Погоди, давай разберемся, — говорит Куроо очень серьезным тоном, удивительным при такой очевидной ухмылке. — Я ни разу не видел, чтобы ты давал слабину из-за учебы, и вот теперь ты решил устроить истерику?Кей делает глубокий вдох, смотрит на гнездо на голове Куроо и снова слетает с катушек.Сегодня пешеходы спотыкаются об обувь, мусорные мешки и бюро находок Куроо Тецуро.





	перепад напряжения

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [surge](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8937205) by [Batman](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batman/pseuds/Batman). 



> [Иллюстрация](https://78.media.tumblr.com/91b50b68c2720cecc1c41915237d932d/tumblr_oiit7lJpnF1qiaib1o1_400.png) к главе от Teddy.

**НЕ ГОВОРИЛ ЛИ Я, ЧТО ПЛАСТЫРИ РИЛАККУМА — НЕПОДХОДЯЩИЙ НАРЯД ДЛЯ НОЧНОГО КЛУБА: ИССЛЕДОВАНИЕ КУЛЬТА ЛИЧНОСТИ И СЛЕДУЮЩЕЙ ИЗ ЭТОГО НЕОБХОДИМОСТИ ОБЕЗОПАСИТЬ ДЕТЕЙ ОТ КАНЦЕЛЯРСКИХ ПРИНАДЛЕЖНОСТЕЙ.**

_автор: Ивайзуми Хаджиме_

— ВО-ПЕРВЫХ, ТАКИХ ЛИЦ, КАК У ОЙКАВЫ, ПОПРОСТУ НЕ БЫВАЕТ. НУ КТО ТАК УЛЫБАЕТСЯ? И ВО-ВТОРЫХ, — СКАЗАЛ Я, НАКЛОНЯЯСЬ К СУГАВАРЕ И ГЛЯДЯ НА НЕГО ОЧЕНЬ-ОЧЕНЬ БОЛЬШИМИ ГЛАЗАМИ, — Я В НЕГО НЕ ВЛЮБЛЕН.

— ♫ Очень мило, Ивайзуми, ♫ — ОТВЕТСТВОВАЛ СУГАВАРА, СЛЕГКА ХМУРЯСЬ И ЗАСТАВЛЯЯ МЕНЯ ИСПЫТЫВАТЬ ОГРОМНОЕ СМЯТЕНИЕ, НАБЛЮДАЯ НЕКОТОРОЕ СМЯТЕНИЕ НА ЕГО ПРЕКРАСНОМ ЛИЦЕ. — ♫ Но я беседовал с Ушиджимой о печатных машинках. ♫

— Кроме того, — ДОБАВИЛ УШИДЖИМА, — разве ты не провел бессонную ночь, помогая Ойкаве с его курсовой? Поскольку ты очевидно не желаешь быть его другом, я могу предположить лишь, что ваша связь носит романтический характер.

ВЕРНУСЬ НЕМНОГО НАЗАД, МОИ ЧИТАТЕЛИ, — СО СКРЕЖЕТОМ ПЕРЕМАТЫВАЕМОЙ ЗАПИСИ И В ПОЛНОМ СОГЛАСИИ СО СВЯЩЕННЫМИ ТЕКСТАМИ «УВЕРЕН, ВАС ИНТЕРЕСУЕТ, КАК Я ДО ЭТОГО ДОШЕЛ», — ПОСКОЛЬКУ МНЕ КАЖЕТСЯ, Я ДОЛЖЕН УДОВЛЕТВОРИТЬ ВАШЕ ЛЮБОПЫТСТВО. ЛЮБОПЫТНОСТЬ. [Примечание редактора: Видите ли, сейчас годовые экзамены. И я думаю, все же «любопытство», но сам не уверен.]

СЕЙЧАС ИДУТ ГОДОВЫЕ ЭКЗАМЕНЫ. ОДНАКО Я НЕ ПОЛНОСТЬЮ УТРАТИЛ КОНТРОЛЬ НАД СВОИМИ УМСТВЕННЫМИ ПРИСПОСОБЛЕНИЯМИ: НА ТО, ПОЧЕМУ РАЗГОВОР О ПЕЧАТНЫХ МАШИНКАХ НАПОМНИЛ МНЕ ОБ ОЙКАВЕ, ЕСТЬ ПРИЧИНЫ. ВООБЩЕ, ЕСТЬ ПРИЧИНЫ, ПОЧЕМУ БОЛЬШИНСТВО ТЕМ НАПОМИНАЮТ МНЕ ОБ ОЙКАВЕ, НО В ДАННЫЙ МОМЕНТ МЫ ГОВОРИМ ОБ ОФИСНЫХ ПРИНАДЛЕЖНОСТЯХ.

ИТАК, КАК МУЖЧИНА И СКРОМНЫЙ АДЕПТ Геккона Тоору, КОТОРЫЙ НИКОГДА НЕ ЛЖЕТ, Я ПРИЗНАЮ, ЧТО ДЕЙСТВИТЕЛЬНО ПРОВЕЛ МОНСТРО-ЗАРЯЖЕННУЮ БЕССОННУЮ НОЧЬ, ПОМОГАЯ ЕДИНСТВЕННОМУ И НЕПОВТОРИМОМУ ВАМПИРИЧЕСКОМУ ЛЮБИТЕЛЮ БАБЛ-ЧАЯ ОЙКАВЕ ТООРУ.

ЖИЗНЬ УЧИТ НАС, ЧТО ЕСЛИ ЕСТЬ НА СВЕТЕ МУДАК, ПРОБИВШИЙ СТЕПЛЕРОМ  
ПАЛЕЦ ИЛИ ЕЩЕ ЧТО И ТЕПЕРЬ РЫДАЮЩИЙ БЕЗ ОСТАНОВКИ, ТО КТО ТЕБЯ ПРОСИЛ ПРОБИВАТЬ СЕБЕ СТЕПЛЕРОМ ПАЛЕЦ, ИДИОТ. [Примечание редактора: ???] НО ЧТО МОЖНО СКАЗАТЬ О НЕВЫСПАВШИХСЯ СТУДЕНТАХ НЕИЗВЕСТНЫХ ФАКУЛЬТЕТОВ, ОЧЕВИДНО, УЙМУ СИЛ ПОТРАТИВШИХ НА НАПИСАНИЕ КУРСОВОЙ, КОТОРЫМ ПРОСТО ТРЕБУЕТСЯ СРЕЗАТЬ ТОРЧАЩИЙ КРАЙ БУМАГИ? ЗА ЧТО НАКАЗЫВАЕТ ИХ ДЬЯВОЛЬСКИЙ ЛЕГИОН КАНЦЕЛЯРСКИХ ПРИНАДЛЕЖНОСТЕЙ?

ВАШИ СТРАХИ ОПРАВДАННЫ, ДОРОГИЕ ЧИТАТЕЛИ. ОЙКАВА ТООРУ, В СВОЕМ СОСТОЯНИИ НЕДОСЫПА ПОПЫТАВШИЙСЯ СРЕЗАТЬ ТОРЧАЩИЙ КРАЙ БУМАГИ, УМУДРИЛСЯ РЕЗАНУТЬ СЕБЯ ПО ОСНОВАНИЮ БОЛЬШОГО ПАЛЬЦА ПРЯМО НА ГЛАЗАХ ШОКИРОВАННОГО ХАДЖИМЕ.

— ❀Блядь!❀

— ДАЙ МНЕ. — ДЕРЖА СКРЮЧЕННУЮ ДРОЖАЩУЮ ЛАПКУ ОЙКАВЫ, Я МОГ ДУМАТЬ ЛИШЬ О ТОМ, ЧТО МЫ СЧИТАЕМ КАНЦЕЛЯРСКИЕ ПРИНАДЛЕЖНОСТИ ОРУДИЯМИ ПОВЫШЕНИЯ ПРОИЗВОДИТЕЛЬНОСТИ, ПОМОЩНИКАМИ В НАШИХ КАЖДОДНЕВНЫХ ТРУДАХ, ЗАБЫВАЯ, КАКУЮ ОПАСНОСТЬ ДЛЯ ЖИЗНИ ОНИ ПРЕДСТАВЛЯЮТ, ЕСЛИ В НИХ ВСЕЛЯЕТСЯ ЗЛОКОЗНЕННЫЙ ДУХ. НО БОЛЕЕ ВСЕГО Я ИЗУМЛЯЛСЯ, КАК МОГ Геккон Тоору ДОПУСТИТЬ, ЧТОБЫ ПОДОБНОЕ ПРОИЗОШЛО С НАХОДЯЩИМИСЯ ПОД ЕГО КРЫШЕЙ И ПОЛЬЗУЮЩИМИСЯ РЕПТИЛЬИМ ПОКРОВИТЕЛЬСТВОМ. ЗА ЧТО, Геккон Тоору, ЗА ЧТО? — КАКОЙ ЖЕ ТЫ КОНЧЕНЫЙ ПРИДУРОК.

— ❀Ива-чан, это так сексуально.❀

— ЧТО ИМЕННО.

— ❀Ты сосешь мой палец. Это сексуально. Ты будто вампир какой-нибудь.❀

ВО-ПЕРВЫХ, Я ТЕРПЕТЬ НЕ МОГУ СТЕПЛЕРЫ. ХРАНИТЕ СВОЕ ДЕРЬМО В ПАПКЕ. ВО-ВТОРЫХ, КАЖЕТСЯ, Я ГОТОВ НАПИСАТЬ ВСЕМ ПРОИЗВОДИТЕЛЯМ КАНЦЕЛЯРСКИХ ПРИНАДЛЕЖНОСТЕЙ ПИСЬМО, ЧТОБЫ, НЕ СТЕСНЯЯСЬ В ВЫРАЖЕНИЯХ, УБЕДИТЬ ИХ ПО ВОЗМОЖНОСТИ ДЕЛАТЬ СВОЙ ТОВАР БОЛЕЕ БЕЗОПАСНЫМ. НЕ ПОЙМИТЕ МЕНЯ НЕПРАВИЛЬНО: ОЙКАВА ТООРУ БЫЛ, ЕСТЬ И БУДЕТ ВЕЛИЧАЙШИМ ПРИДУРКОМ, НО Я БЕСКОНЕЧНО РАД, ЧТО ПЕЧАТНЫЕ МАШИНКИ ВЫШЛИ ИЗ УПОТРЕБЛЕНИЯ, ПОТОМУ ЧТО В СЛЕДУЮЩИЙ РАЗ ЭТОТ КУСОК ДЕРЬМА УРОНИЛ БЫ СЕБЕ ТАКУЮ МАШИНКУ НА НОГУ И ПОТЕРЯЛ СОЗНАНИЕ. 

КОГДА Я ПОДЕЛИЛСЯ СВОИМ МНЕНИЕМ С СУГАВАРОЙ (ДА, ЧИТАТЕЛИ, МЫ СНОВА ВЕРНУЛИСЬ ЗА ОБЕДЕННЫЙ СТОЛ), ТОТ ВЫГЛЯДЕЛ СОВЕРШЕННО НЕВПЕЧАТЛЕННЫМ. ОДНАКО УШИДЖИМА МОЛЧА ПЕРЕДАЛ МНЕ ЯИЧНЫЙ РУЛЕТ, КОТОРЫЙ Я ПРИНЯЛ.

— СПАСИБО ЗА ЭТОТ ЯИЧНЫЙ РУЛЕТ, — СКАЗАЛ Я.

— На здоровье, — ОТВЕТИЛ ОН. — Я читал, что влюбленные всегда голодны. Постарайся есть побольше протеина, пожалуйста.

*  
 **Акитеру** [22:43]  
а я спросил «как собаки запоминают команды на корейском», а она ответила  
 **Акитеру** [22:43]  
«А КАК СОБАКИ ЗАПОМИНАЮТ КОМАНДЫ НА ЯПОНСКОМ»

**Я [22:46]**  
Я ведь могу лишить тебя права писать мне.

**Акитеру [22:47]**  
мой двухнедельный испытательный срок еще не истек, не смей меня кидать

Так вот, в общем и целом, Кей частенько спотыкается. Обо все. Например, о собственную обувь, что довольно-таки удивительно, учитывая, как дотошно он относится к завязыванию шнурков. Кей ни за что не станет разуваться, наступая на пятки. Снимая конверсы, он всякий раз наклоняется, развязывает шнурки, а потом отставляет обувь в сторону, поскольку имеет некое представление о достоинстве. Он уже насмотрелся на кеды Ямагучи, похожие на убогую брезентовую версию кроксов: задники вечно втоптаны внутрь, чтобы можно было просто сунуть ноги. Кей совершенно уверен, что как представитель человечества никогда не опустится до подобного. Впрочем, речь не только об обуви. В прошлом Кею приходилось спотыкаться о чужие ноги, случайные камни на дороге, Хинату целиком (а что? он же мелкий!) и скопление проводов, которое способно образоваться только возле зарядного разветвителя в библиотеке экономического факультета. 

В общем, он хочет сказать, что спотыкается постоянно. Ему знакомо это ощущение — и физически, и даже метафорически; немного странно, поскольку нельзя сказать, что он «споткнулся» о любовь — по крайней мере, это произошло не одномоментно. Больше похоже, что Кей зацепился носком за край ковра, потерял равновесие и, как тот мужик, расчищающий снег на видео, еще девять секунд пытался устоять на ногах, прежде чем рухнуть мешком к ногам Куроо. Тем не менее, всякий раз это несколько удручает. А теперь Кея постигло разочарование в человечестве вообще, собственном чувстве равновесия и Куроо Тецуро в частности.

— Прекрати смеяться, — шипит Кей уже, вероятно, в сорок седьмой раз. Настоящий рекорд — учитывая, что находится внутри Le Petit Тупицы не больше трех минут.

Куроо стоит напротив и просто заходится от смеха на единственный в своем роде и самый непрезентабельный манер, каким человек способен выражать веселье. Включая тот случай, когда Киндаичи под кайфом рыдал над тем, что лунные арбузы не существуют, а Куними показал ему десятичасовую версию эпического саксофониста, и Киндаичи, поперхнувшись собственным смехом, заплевал весь ноутбук апельсиновой газировкой. Так вот, Куроо смеется еще неприятнее и выглядит как какой-то чокнутый павлин, потому что волосы торчат во все стороны сильнее обычного. 

Кей, естественно, в дверях, очки едва держатся на самом кончике носа, а все его бесценное имущество и книги — которые, собственно, и составляют все его бесценное имущество — разбросаны на несколько метров вокруг. Видите ли, причина разочарования не только в том, что Кей так феерически споткнулся в свои почтенные восемнадцать. И даже не в том, что произошло это на глазах человека, которого он с полным правом считает любовью всей своей почтенной восемнадцатилетней жизни. Кей ожидал, что его подхватят, чего Куроо… не сделал. И глядя, как он сейчас покатывается со смеху, можно об заклад биться: будь у Куроо время, он бы достал телефон и заснял все происшедшее. 

А Кей считает, что так быть не должно.

Совсем.

— Ладно, ладно, — пытается отдышаться Куроо, выпрямляясь и придавая лицу нарочито решительное выражение. — Я в норме. Это было не смешно.

— У меня экзамены, — говорит Кей, предпринимая очень мужественную попытку удержаться от всякого намека на обиду в голосе. — Я устал. Кажется, я уже несколько дней не видел солнца.

— Неверно. Когда я вчера вез тебя домой, как раз светило солнце.

— Вдвойне неверно. Ты совсем потерял счет времени: вчера я помогал Кагеяме, а подвозил ты меня позавчера.

— Вот черт, — соглашается Куроо, вскидывая брови. — Неважно. Ты споткнулся.

В феврале все еще холодно, на сей счет Кей не испытывает заблуждений. Но это не та неуютная, пробирающая до костей стынь, которая навевает пугающую мысль, что так было всегда, а лето — всего лишь сон. Скорее, приятная свежесть, оседающая прохладой на коже и влагой на волосах, когда, если хватит смелости, можно носить лишь свою — то есть брата — худи с каким-нибудь шарфом в придачу. Солнце выглядывает чаще, даже если ты его совсем не видишь, погребенный под гранитной плитой экзаменов, и уже медленно, очень медленно распускаются цветы. Волосы Ямагучи отросли как никогда раньше, а Бокуто вернулся к своим поло и опять ломится в комнату к Кею в самый неурочный час, чтобы попросить уксус.

Суть в том, что Кей не знает, как все это объяснить. С самого визита Акитеру он чувствует головокружение и легкость, но не знает, что с ними делать, поскольку ходить с тяжестью на душе уже вошло в привычку. Не знает, что делать с этой новообретенной легкостью, которую чувствует рядом с Куроо теперь, когда между ними ничего, кроме прозрачного воздуха и улыбок, похожих… похожих на высокие ноты пианино или то, как Пин тянет за поводок, гоняясь за бабочками, или… или смех Акааши, редкий и поразительный.

Возможно, так ощущается счастье, думает Кей, но что делать с острой жаждой сжать в кулаке весь этот прозрачный воздух и преодолеть последнюю преграду? Что такое счастье: место назначения или способ существования? Еще слишком рано делать выводы, а если Куроо не соизволит его подхватывать, когда он будет спотыкаться, как дурак, времени уйдет вдвое больше. 

— Земля вызывает Цукки, — говорит Куроо, и Кей переводит взгляд с «Благосостояния наций» на его красивое лицо. — Я почти закончил на сегодня, скоро присоединюсь.

— Ага, — говорит Кей и слегка улыбается, только чтобы увидеть ответную улыбку. — Хорошо.

*  
Если говорить начистоту, то виноват ни разу не Кей, а вовсе даже Куроо. Между ними уже семь месяцев происходит всякое, а Куроо впервые позволил Кею действительно поучаствовать в процессе готовки, а не только служить первоиспытателем для жутчайших соусов и недоделанных маффинов. И если половина первого ночи в пятницу — подходящее для Куроо время, чтобы осознать степень кулинарной бездарности Кея, Кей тут совершенно ни при чем.

И нет его вины в том, как он сейчас ухахатывается. Не Куроо, хотя Куроо тоже смеется. Кей имеет в виду себя. Если бы не желание сохранить репутацию уважаемого человека в глазах своих преподавателей, всего мира и, конечно, вселенной, Кей сказал бы, что хихикает. И не просто хихикает — заходится в пароксизме хихиканья.

— Погоди, давай разберемся, — говорит Куроо очень серьезным тоном, удивительным при такой очевидной ухмылке. — Я ни разу не видел, чтобы ты давал слабину из-за учебы, и вот теперь ты решил устроить истерику?

Кей делает глубокий вдох, смотрит на гнездо на голове Куроо и снова слетает с катушек.

— Я просто, — пытается сказать он, — я правда полный лох в этом.

— Вижу.

Провал миссии действительно очевиден. Минут десять назад Кей, вконец раздавленный — морально и физически — целой грудой странных графиков и еще большим количеством определений, ввалился на кухню в попытке понять, с чем там застрял Куроо после того, как «почти закончил». Восемь минут назад Куроо вручил ему кондитерский конус и велел попытаться покрыть глазурью одно из гигантских печений, которые только что приготовил.

Пять минут назад Кей попытался, и с тех пор безостановочно смеется.

— Я вроде чувствую некоторую ответственность, — говорит Куроо, пока Кей пялится на несчастную нежно-голубую загогулину на светло-коричневом фоне печенья и устало кашляет. — Наверное, надо сказать твоему преподавателю, чтобы отменил экзамен. Ты же не в состоянии писать тест.

— Это точно, — говорит Кей. — Я и на печенье-то писать не в состоянии.

— Святый боже.

Кею… легко. Конечно, в понедельник у него экзамен, а во вторник целых три. И поскольку администрация университета — кучка мудаков, гыгыкающих за своими компьютерами и изобретающих новые пытки для студентов, которые жопы рвали, только чтобы поступить, в расписании на среду и четверг пусто, словно бы все закончилось. Но ничего подобного, потому что в пятницу предстоит защита курсовой перед полной аудиторией, а от этой курсовой зависит половина оценки за год. В феврале, может, и не слишком холодно, но все равно холодно, и если в два пополудни Кею снова придется слушать через стену дабстеп Бокуто, тому конец. А еще непонятно, ждет ли Акитеру сообщений с пожеланиями удачного дня на работе, и надо ли информировать Хинату с Кагеямой и Ямагучи, что «все в порядке, то, за чем вы следили столько лет со скамейки запасных, уладилось», если «уладилось» — это не рукопожатие и кивок, а скорее пробуждение с мыслью «давай больше не будем ссориться». 

Но Кею легко. Он чувствует свободу и не понимает, что с ней делать, ведь… ведь кажется, будто раньше был связан по рукам и ногам резиновыми жгутами, огромными промышленными резиновыми жгутами — существуют ли такие вообще? Они будто стягивали ему ребра, руки и ноги, а потом вдруг исчезли. И это замечательно, теперь ничего не мешает, но Кей понятия не имеет, как быть, когда можно так свободно двигаться. Его слегка знобит, и даже кажется, колени могут подкоситься в любой момент, и непонятно, как себя контролировать, если чувствуешь такую легкость, что любой порыв ветра способен сбить с ног.

Для начала было бы неплохо перестать смеяться, но даже это ему не под силу.

— Погоди, погоди, — задыхается он, когда Куроо хочет забрать конус с глазурью. — Погоди, дай я еще попробую.

— Не уверен, что ты осознаешь, Цукки, но это уже третье печенье, которое ты собираешься испортить.

— Ладно, секунду, я смогу… Я могу нарисовать смайлик. Уверен, у меня получится.

Выясняется, что и правда может. По крайней мере, в некотором приближении. Руки уже дрожат от смеха, слабости и двух дней подряд без намека на сон. Но пока он тыкает розовыми веснушками в печенье, которое должно изображать Ямагучи, то слышит, как Куроо готовит горячий шоколад, и это напоминает рабочий гул в кафетерии, или на вечеринке, или в кофейне, — так привычно, что уже невозможно воспринимать звук отдельно. Кей смеется «смотри, это Ячи», потому что желтые завитушки, представляющие кривенькие цветочки на одном печенье,— выдающееся достижение, и почти валится с ног от хихиканья, когда Кагеяма превращается в маленький злобный оборотик.

Зато сквозь эту легкость яснее видно: Куроо сегодня не выглядит одиноким. Нельзя сказать, что он больше никогда так не выглядит; раз уж «уладилось» — это не кивок, который может развеять восемь лет молчания, то и одиночество не исчезает за один вечер. Одиночеству может понадобиться немало времени, чтобы уйти, если оно вообще соберется, ну а пока, если Кей постарается, чтобы Куроо никогда не оставался один, это уже будет… будет что-то. Со своей легкостью Кей вполне способен на это.

— Окей, — говорит Куроо, на этот раз с некой определенностью в голосе. — Выпей вот, и давай помолчим десять минут. Выдыхай. 

— Не указывай мне, что делать, — отвечает Кей просто из чувства противоречия, а сам уже принимает кружку от Куроо. — Я разрисую столько печенья, сколько захочу, премного благодарен.

— Нет, не разрисуешь. Несколько штук мне вообще-то нужны. — Когда захочет, Куроо вполне может звучать непреклонно, но глаза все равно лучатся теплотой. Кей заметил это давным-давно, хотя принимать научился только теперь — как Куроо опирается подбородком на руку вместо того, чтобы убрать падающую на глаза челку, и улыбается Кею, потому что Кей улыбается в ответ... Видите ли, Кей часто оступается, но в данном случае он не оступался: принятие впиталось постепенно, как рассвет, который часто застает их вместе на диванчике, в машине, на ступеньках общежития. И это тоже источник легкости: одним из резиновых жгутов была его неуемная потребность все отрицать. Улыбаться намного легче, если делаешь это искренне. Любить гораздо проще, если просто любишь.

Куроо гораздо симпатичнее, когда он честен. Как и Кей.

— У тебя глазурь на носу, — говорит Куроо. — Как тебе удалось?

— Мне вообще многое удается, — рассеянно отвечает Кей.

*  
Он и правда выдыхает. На это уходит кружка горячего шоколада и гораздо больше разглядывания Куроо, чем посоветовал бы врач. Выдыхая, Кей замечает: внезапно нахлынувшая свобода — следствие того, что все в жизни ему по силам и поддается контролю. Но когда наконец эта свобода, и истерия усталости, и глупое опьянение переплавляются в спокойствие, Кею остается лишь ритм вдохов и выдохов в тишине.

Закатав рукава и наскоро повязав фартук, Куроо, как обычно, работает — внимание сосредоточено на рабочем столе, повсюду мука. Он не оглядывается на Кея, как делал раньше, потому что теперь они друг друга знают, и Куроо знает: если Кей молчит, то, ну, Кей просто молчит. Поэтому можно сидеть на одной из стоек, упираясь пятками в выдвижной ящик, держать в руках все еще дымящуюся кружку и следить за Куроо. 

Кей выдыхает и наслаждается спокойствием до тех пор, пока не приходит пора вынести мусор — и тут понимает, чем на самом деле было преследовавшее его странное ощущение пустоты в горле, которое он принимал за голод. И учитывая все обстоятельства, Кей словно бы получает откровение — вместе с легким сердечным приступом; происходит это на холодной улице, под фонарем, когда он передает Куроо два запечатанных пластиковых пакета и смотрит на его пафосные томы. Эти томы, если честно, в значительной мере сами являются откровением. 

Суть в том, что Кей не знает, как это объяснить. Он чувствует легкость и головокружение, и многое изменилось, и сам он изменился, но столько всего осталось прежним. У Куроо выпендрежная обувь, и волосы, неподвластные смертным, и пламенеющая красная машина. То, что Кей влюблен в него, не означает, что обувь стала менее выпендрежной, прическа подчинилась законам физики, а машина алеет не так ярко. То, что Кей снова разговаривает с Акитеру, не означает, что он полюбил чернику. Как и то, что Бокуто снова ломится к нему в дверь и вопит, не означает, что происшедшее в прошлом месяце забыто.

Кей пытается ужиться с мыслью, что случиться может всякое, а краеугольные камни жизни останутся прежними. Они не исчезнут, если смотреть на них под другим углом, и Кей, которому необходимо что-то привычное и постоянное, вполне может смириться с этим. Порой эти краеугольные камни довольно неприглядны, и потому их надо немного развернуть — они останутся камнями, но будут обращены к свету нужной стороной. Это не значит, что тень перестанет существовать. Это значит — Кей сделал свой выбор.

Стоя на холоде под уличным фонарем и передавая Куроо два запечатанных пластиковых пакета, Кей делает выбор. Это, конечно, никакое не откровение. Это выбор. А сердечный приступ легкий, потому что последствия ожидаемы, раз выбор — его. Но порой неожиданно само решение — ну или выбранное время. И Кей застигнут врасплох, потому что время выбрано ужасно. Кей, может, и циник, но не хочет принимать это решение в непосредственной близости от мусорных баков. Он даже лица Куроо толком разглядеть не может. И руки совсем замерзли.

— Цукки, — говорит Куроо, и кажется, уже раз в пятый. — Очнись. Пошли внутрь. —   
Куроо открывает заднюю дверь и заходит обратно в кафе. 

Кей и хотел бы ответить, но может лишь следовать за ним, а оказавшись внутри, рассеянно озирается по сторонам. Кожа гудит. Голова тоже гудит, и в ушах шумит кровь, словно он только что умудрился поймать что-то падающее или пробежался по лестнице, хотя почти не двигался там, на улице, и даже не сказал ничего. Но сам процесс принятия решения, а потом его отмены просто выбил весь воздух из легких, сдавив ребра, и Кей… Кея пошатывает.

Свет в кафе почти полностью погашен — лишь сияют гирлянды, которые они всегда оставляют вместе со своими фонариками для чтения, да одна лампа дневного света на кухне. Когда Куроо выключает ее и, вернувшись, опускается на колени рядом с Кеем, примостившимся на краешке дивана, он весь облит золотисто-розовым светом. Заострившиеся черты лица, изгиб губ, темные, непокорные пряди волос. Его глаза — карие, пронзительные, поразительные — сейчас смотрят только на Кея, и тому больше не хочется прятать лицо в ладонях. Кей принимает решение, снова. Кей делает выбор.

— У тебя руки совсем красные, — говорит Куроо, хмурясь. Он садится на корточки, чтобы было удобнее, — Кей смотрит, как пальцы на его ногах смешно изгибаются при этом, — берет кисти Кея и начинает быстро растирать ладонями, согревая. — Ты временами как маленький, честное слово.

Кей принимает решение, и не одно. Решение позволить Куроо взять его за руки; решение разрешить себе желание оставить их руки соединенными — сейчас, сегодня, и завтра, и всегда; решение ничего не говорить, хотя Куроо уже исходит любопытством, — но все сводится к одному. Кею кажется, все сводится к прикосновению Куроо, от которого больше не хочется отшатнуться, а еще к невозможности перестать ему удивляться – что, по сути, одно и то же.

Все сводится к короткому, резкому вдоху Кея, когда Куроо собирается отстраниться, и тому, как он сам торопливо перехватывает его руки. К застывшему от неожиданности Куроо, который медленно поднимает глаза, встречаясь с Кеем взглядом, – что, по сути, одно и то же. 

Все сводится к невозможности объясниться, ведь стоит открыть рот — и наружу вырвется какой-нибудь неловкий звук, порожденный бурлящими в груди эмоциями. К тому, как Кей смотрит на Куроо, просто смотрит, совершенно искренне и открыто, в надежде, что Куроо все поймет, как понимает всегда, и перестанет ждать, как всегда ждет Кея. 

Все сводится к тому, как Куроо тепло прищуривается, а его губы складываются в улыбку — такую невозможно красивую, что Кей совершенно не представляет, как быть.

— Что, прямо сейчас? — мягко спрашивает Куроо. И Кею хочется сказать: «Ну это же лучше, чем мусорные баки», но он молчит.

И в розоватом золоте огоньков вокруг он видит в глазах Куроо то же сомнение, тот же страх. Хочется извиниться, сказать: «Прости, что и этот шаг приходится делать тебе», — потому что заметно, как чертовски напуган Куроо. Кей видит боль в его глазах и думает «господи боже», думает, что все бы отдал, лишь бы защитить его и никогда не оставлять одного. За током крови, шумящей в ушах, их окружает тишина, в которой Кей слышит все: собственное дыхание, сверчков на улице, стук своего сердца, — и знает, что сердце Куроо бьется так же быстро. Дыхание дрожит, как нежные молодые листья на деревьях, неровное, сбивчивое, пальцы беспокойно сжимаются, руки то теплеют, то холодеют, то теплеют снова и болезненно горят, будто Кею впервые предстоит принять такое решение, потому что Кею действительно впервые предстоит принять такое решение. 

Все сводится к принятию этого решения, что, по сути, одно и то же.

«Что, прямо сейчас?» 

Кей принимает решение, и то же самое делает Куроо.

Он высвобождает руку из пальцев Кея, поднимает и обхватывает его за шею, замирая на мгновение — Кей содрогается от прикосновения, — а потом тянет вниз. 

Кей принимает решение; Кей спотыкается и падает.

Кей целует его.

Их окутывает тишина, в которой слышно все. Звук, который издает Куроо, словно из него вышибли воздух, — похожий на болезненный, натянутый, выпущенный короткий выдох. Похожий на «о», произнесенное шепотом в ночи, похожий на «о господи», застрявшее в горящем горле. Слышно все — вплоть до потрясенной тишины в сердце.

Поцелуй робкий, нежный, первый для Кея. Губы у Куроо мягкие и сладкие, потому что он любит слизывать с пальцев глазурь, Кей это знает. Их прикосновение к губам Кея робкое и нежное, такое трепетное, что Кей устремляется следом, едва Куроо медленно отстраняется — слишком рано, даже продлись оно до утра, все равно было бы слишком рано для Кея. И это вынуждает снова потянуть Куроо ближе, а тот улыбается, словно нашел то, что искал всю эту ночь — всю свою жизнь. Кею хочется плакать.

Когда он наконец сжимает Куроо в крепком объятии, когда наконец наклоняется и целует его по-настоящему, Куроо принимает его вес, хотя и вынужден опуститься на пятки. Принимает на себя его вес, обнимает в ответ и целует; он целует Кея, целует Кея. 

Под закрытыми веками Кей вспоминает, как впервые увидел Куроо: размытый силуэт — потому что был без очков, — осторожное прикосновение и голос, такой живой, такой глубокий. Вспоминает бестолковое, тупое электро, поставленное в машине только чтобы подразнить Кея; вспоминает, что собирался дождь. Господи, Кей вспоминает все, а Куроо целует его. Кей видит Куроо в фартуке и рубашке, Кей видит Куроо в костюме и галстуке. Кей видит Куроо таким, каким видел его мир, и таким, каким никогда не увидит — уязвимым, хрупким, как взволнованное биение его сердца под ладонью Кея, как ощущение его тела в объятиях.

Он вспоминает и видит все разом, потому что — и это приходит как озарение про краеугольные камни — когда любишь кого-то, то не только тем, кто ты сейчас, но и всем, что ты успел узнать и почувствовать в своей жизни. Тем, кто не любит пить воду в три ночи, кто хорош в математике и плох в рисовании, кто чувствует себя странно и не к месту, слыша песню, которую слушает нечасто. Целуя Куроо, Кей целует его всем, что есть в нем; целуя Кея, Куроо целует его всем, что в нем есть. Целуя друг друга, они целуют все, что есть в каждом из них. 

Они снова отрываются друг от друга; Кей прислоняется лбом ко лбу Куроо, смотрит ему прямо в глаза, оскалясь, словно собирается спорить.

Суть в том, что Кей не знает, как это объяснить. Не может подобрать слов — доказать, что достоин, или объяснить мучительную жажду держать Куроо в объятиях и никогда не отпускать, но надеется, что Куроо услышит, как слышал всегда. И Куроо слышит. Куроо слышит, потому что качает головой, подносит руку Кея к лицу и, прижавшись губами к тыльной стороне, закрывает глаза.

Это благодарность, и потому Кей знает, что услышан, хотя пока не понят. Но ничего, впереди у них целая ночь и вся жизнь, а Кей может быть нежным; Кей принял решение.

Поэтому вместо того, чтобы волноваться, вместо того, чтобы думать, и думать, и думать, как делает всегда, Кей цепляется пальцами ног за край ковра и снова падает, делает вдох и рывок вперед. Он снова целует Куроо и — только кажется, что закончил, — целует опять. А потом, как только кажется, что закончил, целует Куроо опять.

Все сводится к одному и тому же: он снова целует Куроо.

*  
 **Бокуто [08:57]**  
УТРЕЧКА  
 **Бокуто [08:57]**  
МОЯ ФРИ-ВОЛЬНАЯ КАРТОШЕЧКА  
 **Бокуто [08:57]**  
я взломал твою дверь пч не было молока а у тебя всегда есть  
 **Бокуто [08:58]**  
надеюсь ты не против я возмещу и кстати милые простыни   
**Бокуто [08:59]**  
это что птеродактили

**Я [09:02]**  
Я ВЕДЬ МОГУ ЛИШИТЬ ТЕБЯ ПРАВА ПИСАТЬ МНЕ

— Что-то не так? — доносится голос Куроо из кухни, и только тогда Кей понимает, что застонал вслух. Если честно, пробуждение по вине целых двух неприятностей (первой было ощущение, как Куроо осторожно выпутался из объятий Кея и встал с дивана; хотя вид слегка задравшейся футболки, пока он потягивался в солнечных лучах, того стоил) оправдывает любые чрезмерные проявления эмоций, которые иногда тянет изобразить.

— Твой лучший друг вломился ко мне в комнату, — отвечает Кей, пытается, не вставая с дивана, положить телефон на кофейный столик, и морщится, когда тот падает мимо, на ковер. — И стащил молоко.

— Скажи спасибо, что только молоко.

— Что ты там вообще делаешь?

Ответа нет достаточно долго, чтобы Кей снова начал проваливаться в сон. Но едва пресловутые благословенные единороги сна приготовились увлечь его за собой, он слышит, как Куроо закрывает дверь в кухню и подходит к дивану.

Кей приоткрывает глаз и искоса смотрит на Куроо. Бесподобный арт-объект на голове, футболка как из задницы, босые ступни на деревянном полу. Кей еще не совсем проснулся и не сразу замечает тарелку в руках Куроо и то, что на ней.

Малиновый маффин, кое-как политый глазурью и, наверное, обжигающе горячий.

— Доброе утро, — говорит Куроо. — Твой заказ готов.


End file.
